Favorite Surprise
by AkemiAmaterasu
Summary: "He never fails to surprise me. Ever since I first saw his skating, it's been an unending chain of surprises." Even though Yuuri knows, that The Living Legend Victor Nikiforov is full of surprises despite his forgetful habit, he never thought that someday he is allowed to be this selfish.


_Akemi_ _Amaterasu_ _presents_

 **Favorite Surprise**

Yuri! on Ice © MAPPA studio

Warning: This story contains boys love. Might contains spoilers of episode 9.

Please note that I don't know much about Ice Skating, I only do research based on internet so please forgive me if there's something wrong with the time and such. This has not been beta'd so pls bear with my grammar mistakes and typos (if there's any).

Words count: 1461

* * *

 _He never fails to surprise me. Ever since I first saw his skating, it's been an unending chain of surprises._

"It's almost like a marriage proposal." There he goes, after surprising me with a kiss on my left ring finger, he gave my mind a crazy idea beyond happiness. Is that even legal to do such things to someone who loves him more than what this world's worth?

But here I am, smiling to that not-so-bad idea of his.

 **xxx**

A pair of big hands appear before me, locking me in a hug from behind. Silver hair strands sticking out from a head leaning to my right shoulder, letting out a long sigh. "I should've stayed."

"What?"

Surprised, I turn so sudden making him stand straight on his feet. "Why do you think it'd better if you stayed, Victor? Maccachin was at the verge of dying though." His eyes are looking down on his feet, "It's just that I'm sure.. my.. Yuuri would've felt better if I were there."

 _My Yuuri, huh?_

My hands reaching out for his cheeks, though it's higher than my eyes, making him looking down straight at me with no efforts. " _Y-Your_ Yuuri was and will always doing fine."

Ah, look at that smile. A nice smile that gives off warm feelings. My favorite.

 **xxx**

 _Barcelona, Spain. 29 November 2016, 1:36 PM._

 _Pant. Pant._ A bottle of soft drink was shoved in front of my face by a cute skinny hand. I take the bottle, revealing the sleepy face of the owner of the hand, "Thanks, Guang Hong." I drink the bottle to fill my thirst that has been punching my throat.

"Say, Yuuri. You've been looking all excited lately."

I stopped my drinking, frowning my eyebrows at him, confused. "I think I've been excited ever since Vi—I.. I mean C-Cup of China!" Guang Hong is still staring at me with those sleepy eyes above his reddish cheeks. "Ah, yes. But what I meant is you look more excited than before. The.. excitest..? The most excited.. face?"

"Pfft-! Guang Hong! Excitest is not even a word."

Still with the same expression, "Oh. I'm sorry."

 _The most excited, huh? Perhaps because I've been down on NHK Trophy's free skate due to_ someone _'s absence._

The thought of a certain twenty-seven years old man can affect my performance makes me chuckle. But I've decided that I—

"Yuuri! Let's call it a day and eat out!"

He just popped up in my mind and now he's calling me out with that heart shaped mouth of his from the sides of the ice rink while waving his left hand. I skate towards him with.. a smile? Since when have I been smiling?

"We just had lunch, Victor. Is there something the matter?" He reaches out for my lips, leaning closer, "I still seem to feel hungry." It only takes a few seconds to make my face goes all red for thinking something-no-one-should-ever-knows. "I- Uh- O-Okay..!"

 **xxx**

"U-Uh.. Vi-Victor, you said that you were h-hungry."

"Exactly."

"B-But why are we h-here..?" I take a glance to everything around me. A twenty-one inches' television on a long and broad.. table? (Yeah I guess it's a table), a working air conditioner hanging on the wall, an aesthetic lamp hanging above just right in the middle of the room, and uh.. a king-sized bed? Not to ignore the Russian guy was about to take off his shirt. Wait, w-what?!

"V-Vi-Victor! S-Stop! W-What are you d-do-doing?!" He stopped what he was doing, fortunately. Or else I could've died with so much bloo—okay it's not possible, but still. "Y-You said you were h-hu-hungry! So w-why are w-we here at a h-ho-hote-hotel r-room..?" Is it really that hot here even though the air conditioner is working fine.

Even though he was the one that lured me here—or so the idea I had of what crazy things that might happen here in a ho-hote-hotel room—he smiles, but he seems confused. "Well, it _is_ my room. We just checked in yesterday, right?"

"B-But you w-were h-hu-hung—"

"I'm just gonna take a bath for a minute, so you can wait me here while watching the TV."

"—We c-can't do this when we're facing the Grand—What?"

"It won't take long, so be a good boy, okay, Yuuri?" The broad back of his was hidden behind the bathroom door. He left me speechless. Well, what was I expecting?

No, more like, _what has gotten into me? How could I have the idea of Victor bangin—_ nevermind, I'll watch the TV instead.

That's what I thought but as soon as I reached out for the remote and turn it on, there was nothing entertaining. My right hand is still hanging in front of me, changing the channel every seconds for fifteen minutes already. Bored.

 _The Living Legend_ _sure takes his quality time._

 **xxx**

"Vkusno!" Showing love towards the foods even though his heart-shaped mouth is full of foods makes me wonder _Why do I even love this idiot?_ But then again, this idiot loves me. Well, that's just my assumption since he never told me, but he _is_ in love with me, right?

Seeing his plates empty just like mine. Well I finished first so I actually beat him. "Say, Yuuri. Christmas is growing near, what will you give to me as a present?" I paused my drink, confused. I mean I didn't really pay attention that Christmas is growing near, "Umm.. I.."

His eyes sparks right directly at me, I can't say I haven't prepared anything. All I have done is practicing to win the gold medal for the Grand Prix Final. Wait, medal!

"Uh.. something round and golden." There's a moment of pause before Victor start shouting, "Wow!"

 _Oh, Yuuri, you better get the medal._

"Come on, Yuuri. We gotta hurry before it's dark." He grabbed my hand before I even finish my drink. I only took a few sips, this guy! "Where are we going?"

"Just watch, okay?" His smile is so bright that all I can do is nodding my head and do what he told me to do, I just watch. No talks, not even a glance.

He kept running, doesn't even care about the fact that his gloves in the grip of my hand starting to loose. I can't even say a word to tell him that. It's so cold out here. _Just what am I doing really?_

Eventually he stopped in front of me without warning so of course my face crashed onto his back, his broad and warm back.

"We're here."

There's a building in front of us. A huge aesthetic building. Basically we're standing right in front of its gate so I have to look up to see the top of it. I know this building.

 _Sagrada Família._

I'm out of breath after running for such quiet a long distance, "Ha.. Victor.. What.. are we.. doing.. here..?" Instead of answering me he just grabbed my left hand while his other hand is taking out something from his pocke—Oh My God!

"Happy birthday. Just like your planned Christmas present! Round and golden!"

I was being silent because I can't process what's going on. Today is my birthday, yes I know. But what is this? A present? A golden present that's clinging to my left ring finger, the one that he kissed before.

All I know is that right now I'm standing deep in his hug. So warm I even forgot for a seconds that we're in the middle of snow. My hands is reaching out for a hug back. Additional warmth that might burn me alive.

"I love you. Ah, no, it's not love." I look up, searching for eyes contact with the taller man. When our eyes finally locked, my favorite smile of his grows bigger than ever. "I want to be one with you, for the rest of my days, in Hasestsu or anywhere else as long as you're there with me."

I've been thinking of pushing him away, decided that I would retire after the Grand Prix Final. But here I am, standing in front of a man that's willing to give up his skating career just to be with me until gods take us apart. No, even gods would not have the heart to break this idiot's heart. But I _had_ the heart to break him into pieces for his own good. He's been building his career for more than eleven years and planning to throw it all away for me? Me, Katsuki Yuuri?

When I release the hug, I see his surprised expression for a slight moment before I go straight up for a kiss. Yes. The taste I've longed for.

 _See? He never fails to surprise me._


End file.
